


Devoured

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Self Insert, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Based on a confession submitted to Dirty Assassin’s Creed Secrets.Tonight’s mission is at a party at Buckingham Palace. But who says you can’t have a night of both business and pleasure?





	Devoured

It was a late summer evening and the party at Buckingham Palace was just getting started by the time you and Jacob arrived. Thanks to some favors that Jacob had called in, the two of you had managed to secure some invitations just days before. And not a moment too soon. The two of you received word that some high-ranking Templars would be at the party.The two of you were hoping that you would be able to listen in on their conversations at the party.

It had been a bit of a scramble to get everything set up but the two of you had managed to pull it off. By luck, at the last minute you had been able to secure a most beautiful ball gown to wear and when you showed yourself to Jacob all dressed up, the normally talkative Assassin was for once, at a loss for words.

Stepping out of the carriage carefully, Jacob escorted you inside. Making your way past the guards, the two of you crossed the foyer and out into the gardens where a great many government figures were present and were engaged in deep conversations.

Seeing a group of known Templars start to head off in a group, Jacob turned to you and said, “I guess it’s time to get started.”

“Be careful love” You said, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “I’ll keep a watch out here.”

As Jacob moved thorough the crowd to follow the Templars, your eyes remained on Jacob, ever so dapper in his suit. Even though Jacob had done missions like this a thousand times, you always worried about him as he did about you. Jacob was skillful, there was no doubt about that. But he had his moments of carelessness. You hoped he wouldn’t have a moment like that tonight.

Following the group, Jacob did his best to appear natural. Passing several other groups of people, he noted that a few seemed to recognize him and stepped back from him a bit. Jacob’s reputation as a gang leader certainly proceeded him and the way he carried himself, even in a suit certainly spoke to the fact that he wasn’t like most other London Gentlemen. But Jacob didn’t think too much about it, he was too eager to get the mission done so that he might enjoy the rest of the party with you.

As he saw the group of Templars’ enter through a secret door as the intel indicated, Jacob tried to keep his focus. He knew there was a chance that they might lock the door behind them, so he tried to hurry. While Jacob knew the layout of the palace better than most citizens, he didn’t know all of it and if he wasn’t careful, he could lose them.

Thankfully he managed to get to the door. Surprisingly the Templars hadn’t locked it behind them, so he had no trouble getting in. Stepping in, Jacob saw numerous back corridors, corridors that were not well lit at all and did not match the description of what the intel said. Thinking he might as well continue, Jacob activated his Eagle Vision and began to move quietly along, looking for a black door marked with a Templar Cross.

While Jacob was busy, you were working the crowds, chatting up the wives of government ministers, hoping that the local gossip circles might spill any bits of useful information. If there was one thing you had learned was that government officials never kept quiet about things they were supposed too and so many of the wives gave up the information with the greatest of ease. You did you best to remember it all while silently hoping Jacob’s mission was going well.

It wasn’t. After nearly an hour of searching, Jacob still had not found the door. He was beginning to thing the intel was wrong until he heard a noise. Out of nowhere, he saw one of the doors further down the corridor open and several Templars step out. With nowhere to hide, Jacob quickly turned around and hoped they wouldn’t notice.

“You there! What are you doing here?” One of them bellowed.

“Shit.” Jacob muttered. It was time to get out fast.

Jacob tried to walk back the way he came, trying to act as if he hadn’t heard the Templar. But the Templar kept after him and soon a few joined him. Jacob managed to find the secret door, but as he stepped out and closed it, he realized there was no way to lock it. Looking around he saw there was no place for him to hide. Jacob quickly tried to make his way back to the party when he heard the Templars call after him again. If he ran, it would just draw attention. As he didn’t have his gauntlet, he couldn’t launch himself up to escape. Jacob did his best to act natural, but he knew time was not on his side.

Looking through the crowd, he spotted you by the doors, chatting with a group of women. Noting your large skirt, Jacob realized he only had one option.

You were still talking to a group of ladies when one of the ministers called for everyone’s attention. As the minister started to give his speech thanking everyone for attending the gathering, out of nowhere you felt your skirt moving by itself. You looked down just in time to see Jacob quickly crawling underneath it.

Before you could say anything, you noted that several Templars were moving through the crowds, clearly looking for someone. From there you could guess what had happened. Knowing you couldn’t move without drawing attention, you decided to keep up the act and do your best to keep an eye on the Templars.

Once underneath your skirt, Jacob took a moment to catch his breath. Thankful that you hadn’t worn so many petticoats, Jacob leaned back against you and hoped that he wouldn’t have to spend the rest of the party hiding. He knew you could feel him and so to quietly thank you for letting him hide there, Jacob turned his head to leave a kiss on one of your legs. He wasn’t sure if you could feel it through your knickers and your stockings, but he hoped you did.

Looking over your undergarments, Jacob noted with a bit of a pout, just how much they covered. If your legs had been uncovered, he could have left kisses all up and down them, much like he would whenever the two of you had sex. But alas, no such luck. For a moment he felt your legs shift and looking up, he could see between your legs for a moment, a glimpse of your delightful opening. Biting his lip in anticipation, Jacob knew how he wanted to pass the time.

The minister had finished his remarks and you continued visiting with the group of ladies, of which you were joined by the Prime Minister’s wife Mary Anne Disraeli. You always enjoyed visiting with her and as she had not seen you in a while, she inquired about Jacob. Not wanting to give him away, you said that he was around here somewhere.

You had quickly become so engrossed in the conversation that for a moment, you didn’t feel a set of hands slowly working their way up your legs. It wasn’t until those hands reached your things that you began to take notice. Those hands accompanied by the feel of Jacob’s warm breath between your legs let you know that he was up to something.

There was no way you could say anything to him without alerting anyone else. Not that you would have the chance to for in short order, Jacob opened the space in your knickers. Taking a hand and parting your lips open, Jacob lightly and teasingly dragged his tongue over your clit, quickly making you feel warm.

Taking your fan out and snapping it open, you began fanning yourself as Jacob went from lightly teasing your bundle of nerves with just a few flicks of his tongue to gently sucking on it. Jacob knew just how much you loved that and even though he couldn’t see your face, he could imagine you blushing a beautiful shade of pink as he pleasured you.

Even with the light of day fading, the others noted you seemed to have gone quiet.

“Are you alright my dear?” Mrs. Disraeli asked. “You seem a bit flushed.”

“I’m…alright” You stammered a bit. “I’m just a bit warm.” Fanning yourself a bit more, you found yourself glad that you had remembered to bring it, because of what Jacob was doing was any indication, you would need it. You knew that Jacob prided himself on pleasuring you in ways that would make you lose your composure.

You were well known amongst the assassins for having the best poker face. Yours was such that even those of you who had known you for years, Jacob included occasionally had trouble reading your expressions. As soon as the two of you had become lovers, Jacob made it his mission to make you lose that composure whenever possible and you knew that’s what he was determined to do right here and now, for fewer things gave him a greater feeling of control than making you lose every bit of yours.

“Give it your best shot Jacob Frye.” You though to yourself with a small grin.

As if Jacob had heard your thoughts, he began moving down from your clit and began kissing his way down your center, pulling at your lips with his and licking you in between your folds, eating you as if you were something rare. Even before he reached your center, he could sense that you were feeling immensely warm and that already you were dripping wet. He quickly slipped a few fingers inside you and nearly moaned out loud of at the feel of your juices covering his fingers.

Jacob wasn’t the only one who nearly moaned out loud. At the feel of his fingers entering you, you nearly choked on your glass of champagne. It was by pure luck alone at that you didn’t. Taking a second to compose yourself, you continued your conversation with the ladies, who for their part didn’t seem to think anything was out of the ordinary. Still fanning yourself, you did your best to focus, but with the feel of Jacob’s skillful mouth working you in all sorts of sinful ways, you found your voice getting throatier as you spoke.

Taking his fingers out, Jacob quickly sucked them clean, the taste of you even more delightful than usual. Noting you were quickly making quite the mess between your legs Jacob thought “Oh what a naughty girl, making such a mess. We can’t have this.” And with that Jacob licked every bit of your juices off your thighs. Working his way back up, Jacob knew the time for teasing was over. Licking his lips, he dove straight in, sliding his tongue inside your hole and gripping onto your legs as he devoured you.

There was so much of your juices that Jacob couldn’t believe it. He had made you wet beyond belief before but even this was greater than he expected, and he couldn’t get enough. He was determined that not a drop of it would go to waste and so he began eating at you even more, so that might consume every drop.

After a time, you became silent. Jacob’s eating was distracting you so much you didn’t trust yourself to not speak. You were afraid that of you did, Jacob might make you call out his name accidentally. You had even taken to keeping your fan to your lips, so that you would have something to help muffle any sounds.

But even with that, you could feel yourself getting even hotter, which wasn’t helped by the tight corset, several petticoats and the numerous other parts of your evening ensemble. Even the gentle breeze that had come in was doing little to help keep you cool. The more you felt your climax build, the more you felt yourself getting flush. You were beginning to think you were as red as the sash on your down.

There was no way you could tell him to ease up or to stop without revealing him. Looking around, you saw the Templars were keeping watch for him. Knowing that soon enough, there would be a fireworks show, you hoped you could hold out until then, and possibly escape then.

Jacob knew you wouldn’t last much longer. His tongue still inside you, he could feel you start to tighten further and contract a bit. As much as he didn’t the fun to end just yet, he knew there was no turning back now and so holding you a bit tighter, Jacob went at you even harder, all but devouring your physically, making you legs shake a bit as he did so. As he curled the tip of his tongue and teased the inside of you with it, he was rewarded with you cumming all over his tongue and into his mouth.

Feeling yourself cum, you composure nearly failed you. Your voluminoius skirts helped to hide the sight of your knees slightly buckling, the only thing holding you up was Jacob himself. The others might have ignored you stumbling a bit, but they couldn’t ignore you gasping out loud all of a sudden.

(Y/N? What is it?” One of the wives asked.

“Oh, I..just thought I saw an old friend of mine. But I guess that wasn’t her.” You replied, your voice a bit more high than normal.

Suddenly, an announcement was made that the fireworks show was about to start. The wives started to leave to get a better view, but you stayed in place.

“Aren’t you coming dear?” Mrs. Disraeli asked.

I already did, you spoke internally.

Knowing this was your chance you said “You know, I think I’m a bit tired. I’m going to call for the carriage and have Jacob take me home. It’s been a bit of a busy day.” You said. The ladies all said their farewells and began to make their way over to the show. Checking around, you saw the Templars were gone. Now was your chance.

Taking a moment to catch his own breath, Jacob couldn’t believe what he had just pulled off. He knew that you hadn’t been alone while he was hiding and the fact that he had managed to make you come right in front of a group of high society ladies without them knowing and without you losing your composure impressed the hell out of him. Wondering if he could do it again and wondering if he could make you lose it in front of them, Jacob moved to take his place again.

He was almost there when he felt your skirt lifting off him.

“Don’t even think of it.” He heard you say. “We need to get out of here now, while we have a chance.”

Quickly you helped him to his feet and taking a second to straighten yourselves out, the two of you walked through the foyer, past the guards, doing your best to keep a straight face.

Calling for the carriage, it was but a few moments before it arrived. Giving orders to head to Whitechapel, the driver quickly set off.

Once inside the carriage, you fixed Jacob with a look. “Was that necessary, Jacob?”

“What? “He asked faux innocently.

“Don’t play innocent Mr. Frye. Did you plan to do that?” You asked.

“I wouldn’t say it was planned. I just saw an opportunity and took it” He replied with a naughty smile.

“Did you at least accomplish your mission?” You asked, though you had a guess.

“I was found out I’m afraid, hence me using you to hide.” Jacob confessed.

“I thought so.” You replied. “At least I managed to get some intel.”

“Some?” Jacob asked.

“Well I would have gotten more if a certain Assassin hadn’t decided that his mission was to pleasure me inside Buckingham Palace.” You teased.

“It couldn’t have been all bad love, considering how hard you came all over my tongue.” Jacob said, licking his lips, making you blush a bit.

As you looked down a bit, you could see by the way Jacob was sitting that he was as hard as stone. You recalled that while he was eating you, both hands were always on you, meaning he hadn’t stopped at all to pleasure himself.

You could have waited until the two of you reached your lodgings back in Whitechapel but thinking back to what just happened turned you on all over again. Jacob had seen fit to take his pleasure, it was time to take yours.

Knowing it would still be awhile before the two of you reached home, you got down off your seat and moved in between Jacob’s legs. Running your hands up his things as he did yours, your hands quickly found his belt and before he knew it, you had his trousers open. As you reached inside, Jacob nearly screamed as your hand found his cock and pulled it out of his trousers.

“My turn.” You purred as you began licking the tip of him and running your tongue all around it. After a moment or two, you started to suck on it, stroking him as you did so, making him moan loud enough you knew the driver could hear it.

You popped the tip of him out of your mouth and while you kept working him you began both kissing him and licking him anywhere and everywhere you could, delighting in the sounds of him moaning and the sight of him not being able to sit still.

“Fuck.” He moaned loudly as he felt you kiss your way back up to the top and before he could catch his breath, Jacob felt you start to swallow him an inch at a time. You had thought to work him slowly but knowing how worked up he already was, it was pointless.

While you swallowed more and more of him, all the way down to his balls, Jacob began bucking his hips. Gripping the edge of his seat, he growled loudly while you started sucking on him as hard as you could, your hands still massaging him in time with your mouths movements.

Jacob knew others could hear him and he couldn’t have cared less. All he cared about was that your delightful mouth and hands were working his cock and being so worked up after pleasuring you at the party, he didn’t care if the whole world knew it.

Feeling you moaning on his cock only made things worse. Between that, the feel of your soft lips and the firm but pleasurable grip of your hands, Jacob gripped the seat so tight he thought he might break it. He knew that his moans were only making you aroused all over again and the only thing keeping you from playing with yourself was your large skirt.

You wanted to play with yourself that was certain. It was also certain that your knickers were ruined further by the sounds of Jacob moaning loudly. You knew that it wouldn’t be much longer before you reached home, so it was time for one more trick.

Keeping Jacob’s cock in your mouth, you took a hand and reached back into his trousers and pulled out his balls. Playing with them gently, you knew of a weak point on them that would send Jacob even higher. Sliding a finger underneath, them, you found that very spot in the middle and ran your finger over it.

“Oh God! Oh Fuck!” Jacob yelled as he felt you touch that very spot. With just one movement, his resolve broke and he came hard, filling your mouth with every drop he had. Taking but a moment to swallow, you took him in your mouth again and kept working him slowly, letting him enjoy coming down from his high.

No sooner had he gone soft than you felt the carriage stop. Looking outside you saw that the two of you were home. Quickly making himself decent, the two of you climbed out, with Jacob handing the driver double what the fare cost. With a nod and a small smile, he drove off.

As the two of you went upstairs to your flat, Jacob couldn’t keep his hands off you. Turning the lock and walking in, Jacob quickly locked the door behind you. As you turned on a few of the lamps, you could feel Jacob begin to undress you. Soon, you forgot the lamps and focused on Jacob.

As soon as he had you undressed, he picked you up and carried you to the bed. The two of you would not be going to sleep anytime soon.


End file.
